Can You Drive A Guy Insane?
by cowTXgirl
Summary: formerly known as:My Utterly Fantastic Life. main ships:GA, FAng., LK.Alicia gets kissed by antoher guy, while she was going out with George. George catches him, thinks Alicia was cheating on him.Alicia straighten's him out.but still has to get revenge.
1. A Gathering

Meant to Be?  
A Gathering  
Chapter 1

I stared at the wall. Wondering when they were going to get here I pushed a stray lock of hair behind my ears. Not even wanting to mess with my hair this morning, so I left it down. I went back to staring at the door, her mostly blue eyes, not blinking day dreaming about school the upcoming year. I didn't hear anyone approaching but suddenly there was a knock on the door. I winced at the loud sound, I ran to the door, a huge smile plastered on my face. I checked through the window, to make sure it was them so if I opened the door and it was a girl scout I wouldn't scare the poor girl to death, and there they were. Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. Katie had finally grown she is still skinny, Ang and I were so envious. She is the shortest and always gets made fun of because of that, and has rich, brown hair color which is gorgeous. Her eyes are stunningly bright, forest-green. Her hair stops just below her shoulders, and her skin is dark from the summer tanning. Standing on the left side of Katie is Angelina, but everyone calls her Ang. She is the tallest, and is average in weight but her height makes her seem the skinniest. Her skin is a dark, milky chocolate color, and her hair is the same color but it is full of body and very thick. Her eyes are a light brown, but they have golden specks, and her hair reaches her middle back. I have known these two girls since we were eleven years old. We met aboard the Hogwarts Express that was taking us to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now we have known each other for six years and we were finally becoming of age this year. We are entering our seventh and last year at Hogwarts, finally. We have three other people in our 'group'. Fred and George Weasly, and Lee Jordan. Fred and George are twins and are identical; they have radiant red hair, brown eyes, and are very tall. They have a pale-ish complexion, and they have many dark freckles. They are the master pranksters at Hogwarts; If you took something from them and it was not prankified it would be a miracle. Their best friend is Lee Jordan, co-prankster. Lee is tall, but not as tall as George and Fred. He has dark skin, his hair is the same color but in dreadlocks. Awakening from memory lane, I hurriedly opened the door.

I opened the door. High-pitch screeches filled my ears, I joined in. After a few, amazingly loud screams, the neighbors started to come out to see what the mayhem was. So we wouldn't be humiliated we retreated back inside, then the three of us scurried up the wooden stairs to my room. The room has a teal-ish color painted on the walls, and it has beige carpet. In the corner of the room there is the closet, and of course the closet is packed with clothes. In her room, there are three dressers. One holds all of her undergarments and socks. On the top, there are tons of non-moving pictures; most of them are from the past five summers.

"Aww, I like this one Ali!" Ang exclaimed pointing to a picture, I took of her and Fred sitting on a rock, holding hands faced towards the ocean. Last summer we all took a one-day trip out to the ocean, we had so much fun, that is where I found out my true feelings for George. Katie pointed to one of the other pictures hanging on the wall, laughing. It was a picture of George and I, George was tickling me in the snow! We were settled in the middle of the quidditch pitch the stars sparkling in the background. That was the only magical picture I had and I treasured it. In one of my other dressers was where I placed all my shoes. On the top of that dresser was my TV, all of my wizarding friends got a 'kick' out of it every time they came over. They would settle them-selves in front of it for hours on end. The last dresser was more of a table. The computer was sitting on it; she has all of this muggle stuff in her room because she grew up with muggle friends, in the muggle life-style. The reason she only has one magical picture is because she lives in a muggle community. The bed is in the center, but the headboard is touching the wall farthest from the door. The headboard is a cream-ish color, but it has a teal flower print lining the rim. Beside my bed is the nightstand. The nightstand has my stereo on it. Katie and Ang hopped on to the bed where I was all ready sitting while they looked at the new pictures I had displayed.

"So have you and George gotten together yet?" Yet? So they were all ready planning our relationship? I thought. I grinned.

"No, but we have been seeing each other almost everyday since school let out." I replied innocently. "You've seen George almost every day? You don't even see us every day. I don't even see Fred everyday, and we're going out!" I looked at her for a few moments then replied sweetly "That's not my problem now, is it?" Katie turned to Ang. "So you and Fred are still going out? Isn't that a record? A month and a half without a breakup, what is the world coming to?"

"Yes, that is what I was thinking, but I'm certainly not complaining. " Ang happily exclaimed. "So, Katie, are you and that Lee kid going out yet?" I asked. Katie looked uncomfortable. "Umm-err-What are you talking about? I don't even like him." Katie stammered out. I rolled my eyes. "Ali-" I turned my head to Ang". - Do you believe anything Katie just said." I looked into Angelina's brown eyes. "I don't believe I do, Ang." _Ding-dong_. "It's probably George and Fred since I told him you two were coming over." We slowly climbed off the bed, and ran down stairs, I was the last one. When I was on the tenth stair Ang opened the door. I tried to run down the stairs but that didn't exactly work out, so I tripped. I tumbled down the stairs, my hair flying every where, suddenly I heard a crack, I stopped tumbling at the bottom of the stairs and I was completely sprawled out on the floor. "Ow" I said weakly.

"That fall didn't sound too lovely from the outside, Leesh." Fred exclaimed, I turned my head to look at him, grinned, then shifted my eyes to George, they were both wearing the same identical cheeky grin on their face, but somehow it looked better on George. "I think I broke my ankle." I exclaimed almost into tears. Fred started to laugh! His brown eyes were staring into mine, and then I couldn't resist I started to laugh too, but I quickly stopped due to the sharp pain in my stomach. I tried to get up, but that ended up in me falling back down because the pain in my ankle was unbearable. I looked at it, and slowly it was getting bigger, and bigger. It was also changing colors, soon it was purple, blue, and green. I cringed. The other four's laughter was slowly stopping. They sat down in a circle around me, and we started to talk about anything and everything.

"Are ya'll hungry?" I asked since we were on the topic of food. They all confirmed my question with a yes. My face was very hot, and red from trying to hold in all of my laughter, and I was still lying on the floor. "Should I order food?" I suggested.

"I have a better idea!" George proclaimed. I shifted my head to see him properly. His red hair came just past his eyes; How could he see? I wondered. His lips were moving, but I couldn't hear a thing. Gosh, he's beautiful. Is it possible for a guy to be beautiful? His hand was reaching towards my face; then abruptly it stopped inches from my face. He shook his hand. "Hello? Licia? Come back to earth." George was saying. "Huh?" "Did you hear anything that I just said?" I smiled sweetly "Of course I did Georgie, you said 'I have a better idea'. I do have ears you know." He shook his head, sending his hair flying everywhere. "My suggestion was that ya'll just come over to our house and eat? That way you could also visit with Bill, Charlie, and Harry and Hermione just got there a few minutes ago, I think."

"Great minds think alike, brother."

"Fred that only works when we say the same thing at the same time."

"I was thinking it though."

" But I said it" George grinned in triumph as Fred pouted. After we stopped laughing at the two twins (well obviously there's two because there twins) I had a marvelous idea. "Why don't we play a game while we are waiting to go eat?" They all agreed. "Sounds like fun, but what game should we play?" Ang asked. A moment or two later Katie piped up. "Truth or Dare!" Truth or Dare is Katie's favorite game so I was not that shocked when she suggested it. I sighed. "Okay, let's play". I exclaimed. "Let's move into the living room though." Kat suggested. They all picked themselves off the floor, and went and sat on the couches, but I couldn't get up because of my ankle. I tried to get up once more but I just fell back down, again. "Help?" I asked, they were all staring at me, but not trying to help me in anyway. After a moment of staring George finally came and helped me. "Thanks George" I whispered into his ear as he lifted me onto his back then carried me over to the couch, I could smell his hair. I inhaled deeply, it smelled so good. As much as I wish he would never let go he set me down in the chair, and sat across from me on the couch, Katie sat with him, then on the other couch Fred sat with Ang.

"So-" Katie began. "- Who is the first victim for me?" Katie said nastily.

"Don't show fear, if she senses the fear within you she will attack." I said jokingly.

"Just for that, Alicia, Truth or Dare?" I thought, should I do the not exciting, but safe Truth? On the other hand, I could do the exciting and daring, Dare.

" I'll choose the nice and simple Truth."

"Okay then, err-" She paused obviously pondering what question to throw at me. "Is it true that you have gone out with Cedric Diggory?" How does Katie guess these things? I thought.

"Yes, we did have a relationship at some point in time, but why are we talking about the past? It was last summer." They all stared at me for the second time that day. "And you didn't tell us, why?" _POP! _I screamed, it was an instinct, it was a really loud, ear-splitting scream, too.  
"Ryan, would it kill you to use the door?" Angelina asked rubbing her ears. A low voice replied. "Yes it would Ang, because then I would not be able to hear that beautiful scream." My eyes popped open as soon as I heard that voice, and there he was in front of me.

"Ryan!" I squealed (A/N:I hate that word, it reminds me of a pig). I hopped up from my chair landed on the hurt foot, swore, then hurriedly sat back down.

"Ry, can you fix that?" I asked pointing to my foot.

"What did you do this time?" I blushed. "I tripped coming down the stairs."

"Will you ever learn?" Ryan asked exhaustedly. With a few complicated waves of his long, brown, shiny stick, known to wizards as a wand, my ankle, stomach and everything else I hurt falling, felt as good as new. I jumped up out of the chair and into Ryan's arms. He spun me around and around. He sat me down his bright blue eyes gazing into mine.

"So how's the Auror training fitting you?" George asked. Ryan shook his blonde hair out of his face.

"Well, it's as good as it can be. They always keep you working, especially with you-know-who up and around now. Then working away from home is horrible, because I never get to see my family." He explained. Ryan sat down in my chair, so I happily plopped down on the floor in the middle.

"Are you-" He counted us "-Five ready for your last year?" Ryan asked. Katie answered first. "Don't even get me started. This year is going to be so sad. I'm probably going to cry….a lot". Ang and I agreed. Ryan turned towards the twins. "What about you two? Hey, where's Lee?"

"Lee is in-" George was interrupted by Fred.

"The Sates, on vacation. He's coming-"

"Home tomorrow, and as for the year-"

"It should be the saddest-"

"But funnest year, we hope-". George concluded.

"Don't get too excited, you still have N.E.W.T.S." Ryan paused then turned towards me.

"I should go visit mum. I just wanted to stop by, I should be back for dinner." Ry got ready to apparate.

"Wait, Ryan." I faced George. "George could Ryan come to the Burrow too?"

"Ya, of course. Mum'll be delighted."

"Ok, Ry if you want you can come to the Burrow for dinner, that's where we're gonna be." I exclaimed to Ryan.

"Sounds like an excellent plan." With another _POP!_ He was gone.

"Time to resume Truth or Dare!" Katie said in a singsong voice. I sighed. "If we must. Fred, truth or dare?" After a pause he spoke.

"Dare." He proclaimed.

"So you feel brave Fred?" I asked, twirling my dirty blonde hair in between my fingers.

"The hat didn't put me in Gryffindor for nothing." He stated.

"I guess not, I dare you to drink a cup of water." Fred cut me off. "Ali, dares are supposed to be gross."

"Yes, you didn't let me finish." I paused and grinned mischievously "I dare you to drink a cup of water… from the toilet". I finished.

"Eww, Ali, people go pee in there". Ang protested.

"Yes, but that's what makes it exciting! Otherwise it would be boring." I explained. Fred stood up and I followed him to the kitchen, got a glass, then to the bathroom. He scooped some of the icky, white, foggy stuff that was supposed to be water into his glass. He looked at me, pinched his nose, then said 'Cheers', then began to chug it down, never stopping until the 'water', was gone. He slammed the glass down on to the tile counter-top and said "Leesh that was almost the sickest thing I have ever done. You are certainly getting payback." He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. He walked to the living room, dropped me on the couch, and started to tickle me. Nobody was helping me either; they were pointing and laughing. A bad thing about having a Weasly twin as your friend is once they've found your tickle spot they never forget it. After about five minutes of torture, I was out of breath from laughing so much. "That teaches you never to mess with Fred Weasly." He proclaimed. We all sat back down on the couches this time Katie was in the chair and I was sitting by George! "So George, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" George said knowing that if he picked dare that he was just asking for trouble.

"Do you like Alicia?" "Yes" The answer came before I could do a double take. My mouth fell open as I snapped my head in George's direction. 'What?' I thought. 'Did George Weasly just say that he liked me? That's it, take me to the doctor to get a hearing aid!'


	2. Surprise for George's Eyes

Can You Make A Guy Insane?

Chapter 2

Surprise from George's Eyes

My mouth stood ajar. "What?" I asked.

"Well, Ali, George just confessed his undying love for you-" Fred reminded me.

"Yes Fred. I'm aware. I'm not a goldfish, I can remember what happened 3 seconds ago." I snapped. Ang spoke up.

"Anyway, moving on, George choose someone."

"Katie, truth or dare?" As soon as George got the last word out Mrs.Weasly's head popped up inside the fire.

"Hello dears, if you're coming to dinner we're about to serve." Then her head disappeared. By this time the redness from blushing was gone and George's face was pale like usual too.

"The four of you can go ahead, I'm going to go tell my dad bye real quick."

"I'll come with" George insisted.

"If you must." I simply said while Fred, Kates, and Ang threw the floo powder in the fireplace and disappeared only to be found at the Burrow. George turned to look at me when they all left. I started to blush. That isn't that bad but the reason why I blushed is bad. You may ask what the reason is. That's the exact point, there is NO reason. I'm going insane.

"Ok, I'm going to go tell my dad that we are leaving."

"Ok then. I'll be right down here…waiting." He shook his head to get the hair out of his face, but it ended up with more hair in his face, I had to grin, it was so cute. Disconnecting my gaze I ran upstairs to my dad's room I confirmed that I was going to the Weasly's. I trotted back down stairs. I found George with his head in the refrigerator.

"Honestly George, we're about to eat and you are shoveling food down your throat." George's green eyes popped out from behind the refrigerator door. Wait…Since when had George's eyes turned green? Haven't the always been brown? I inwardly asked myself.

"Dishoelim?" He tried to ask but his mouth was filled with some unknown resource. Hopefully it was supposed to be eaten.

"Amazingly I understood that. Maybe we should take a break form our friendship. We obviously know each other too much. Ah, just kidding. Yes I did tell him." I merrily exclaimed. I paused and gazed into George's green eyes again.

"Whatcha thinking about?" George asked.

"Your eyes."

"I know. They are gorgeous aren't they? Sometimes I just go stand in the bathroom in front of the mirror just to look at them." George sarcastically said.

"Ha…….Ha. Seriously though. Have your eyes always been green? I always thought they were brown."

"Well most of the time they are, but the days that they're green those are my 'lucky' days."

"That preposterous."

"Wow Ali, that was a big word. Do you know what it means?" George asked in a baby voice.

"Yes George. I know what it means. Anyway, when was the last time your eyes were green?"

"The last time they were green-." He stopped to think for a moment. "-Was the train ride home before the summer." I separated my long bangs from the rest of my hair and put it up in a ponytail.

" What happened then?" I wondered aloud.

"You can't tell anyone or anything I told you, or Fred will kill me." I agreed that I wouldn't tell a soul.

"Well, you know how Harry won the Tri-Wizard tournament? Well you got 100,000 galleons for winning, and Harry didn't want it so he gave it to Fred and I for our joke shop. Nothing's happened since then, it's actually been pretty much downfall since then. Since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came back…" George faded out obviously surrounded by his own thoughts. After he gathered his thoughts he asked- "Now how do you call that not lucky?"

"Well, that is really lucky. It's just…weird though." I paused for a few moments. "What lucky thing happened to you today?" I asked. George recalled everything that happened to him today.

"Nothing so far. I'm still waiting for my 'Surprise from the Eyes' as I like to call it."

"Surprise from the eyes? Catchy." I paused from a second then grinning I said: "Maybe today will be day your eyes aren't lucky. The downfall of the eyes."

"The downfall of the eyes?" George started to laugh. Which made me laugh.

"I doubt that." George said as he stepped into the fireplace and flooed to the Burrow. I remained not moving for a few moments, envisioning George standing right in front of me, his eyes gazing into mine. I snapped out of my 'trance' and took my twisty trip to the Burrow. As the fireplace spat me out I got a glance of Ryan apparating right in front of me. Not coordinated enough to catch my balance I fell, grabbing Ryan and pulling him down with me. For the second time that day I laid sprawled out on the floor.

"Hey Ryan." I greeted him meekly. I cheekily grinned at him. I got up and offered him my hand. He took it and I heaved him up. He nodded in thanks. I looked around, George was looking at me, I smiled then turned my head away. As I looked around I saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione, as well as Bill, and Charlie. I hurried to Charlie and covered his eyes me hiding behind him. Immediately he started to guess.

"Ang? George? Fred? Kate? Ginny? Ali?" I uncovered his eyes and he turned around. I smiled at the surprised look on his face.

"Took you long enough to guess me." I commented.

"Ali… I wasn't expecting you to be here. You're all old now. And pretty."

"Great. I'm old." He laughed then picked me up and spun me around. Ryan came up behind him as we started to talk. Charlie was like an older brother to me. When I was about 5 we picked up Ryan from the train station and I got lost and he found me. Ever since then we've been close. Ryan tapped him on the back. Charlie spun around.

"Great. Another Spinnet." Charlie joked after he got over the shock that Ryan was here since they hadn't seen each other in about 2 years. I walked away as they began to talk about their lives and such. George waved me over.

"After dinner do you want to play a game of quidditch?" George asked.

"That'd be great. I haven't played in a while."

"But right now do you want to take a walk with me?" I nodded and we walked side by side in comfortable silence down to the creek. There was so many green trees. It was truly beautiful.

"So. How was your summer?" he asked.

"Pretty good, I suppose. Yours?"

"Yeah mine was pretty good too. Well I'm getting more nervous by the minute so I'm just going to ask you. Will you be my girlfriend" I let out the breath I didn't know I was keeping in.

"Well…I don't know…"George looked down to his shoes. I grabbed hid chin and forced him to look at me.

"Of course I will silly." I whispered. He pulled me into a huge hug. We stayed like that for a while, he was so warm, and he smelt so good. Then in front of us a flash of light appeared. We separated. Katie was standing there with a camera.

"So?" she prompted.

"Guess." He said holding my hand. Katie started to squeal, so I started to squeal, then Ang came and looked from me to George and I nodded. Then Ang started to squeal too. We started jumping up and down in a circle, hugging each other. George had a smile on his face and was laughing. I ran into his arms and held him lose.

AN: Sorry this is so short. Sorry that it's been 3 months since I updated. I'm just sorry. It's so hectic with summer and such. But did you like the nice fluffy ending? Well Review PLEASE! Can I have at least 5 for this chapter?


End file.
